When Eve is Clueless
by Hellcat77
Summary: Eve goes clueless. She says she has a 'virus' in her system. But that was a lie. What is the REAL reason she is clueless? Man I already spoiled a story a bit. But I will recheck it. Also please review what you think. Review even if this is 2 years old I will read it. That sounded creepy... R&R though. No flames please.
**Hi again! This is another AddXEve. I don't own the characters. R &R. Please no flames**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist**

 **Eve: Code: Battle Seraph**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Add: Mastermind**

 **Lu: Noblesse**

 **Ciel: Royal Guard**

* * *

For some reason Eve had become clueless. She said that there was a "virus" in her system that is being killed. She also said that she maybe a little clueless. The first time when Eve became clueless was... Not pretty

"Eve? Can you help me wipe the dishes?" Rena asked as she was cleaning the dishes after dinner. "Sure" Eve replied. When Eve took one plate it shattered into pieces. "Ahh!" Rena freaked out "Eve, be a little more careful. They are like glass they can break easily" Rena said. "OK" Eve replied. "Now let's clean this mess up" Rena said

Add walked in the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee. He was a little sleepy so he didn't notice Eve and Rena cleaning the dishes. Suddenly he heard a plate shatter. "Ahh! Eve, be carefu- oh how can I blame you? You have a virus in your system"

Eve lifted the second plate carefully but when she began whipping it, it shattered to pieces. "Now let's clean it up... Again" Rena said. Add's coffee was prepared but he thought why not enjoy the show while he was in the kitchen. The third plate shattered as soon as she touched it. _'Queen Nasod with so much strength that she can shatter a plate into pieces by just touching them. I expected no less from her'_ Add thought chuckling.

After Eve and Rena finished cleaning the broken pieces of plate Rena decided to teach Eve how to wipe the plates. Another plate broke. Add sighed thinking that if she didn't learn it quick then all the plates will be in pieces. Well what's left of them. "Eve, be a little more gentle with the plate. Treat the plate like a wet piece of paper. Not THAT wet... Just wet enough that you will tear it if you don't treat it carefully. You have more strength then any of us" Add explained. No more plates were shattered that night.

* * *

The next time Eve was clueless was when Eve, Rena, Elesis, Aisha, Ara and Lu decided that they should brush each other's hair and have some girl time. It was painful.

"AAHH! EVE! OUCH! OW!" Elesis shouted. All the boys went rushing in Ara's room where the girls decided to brush each other's hair. The boys burst the door open. What they saw was... Pretty strange. Eve was brushing Elesis' hair like she was cleaning a shelf taller then her with a brush. Eve stopped as the boys burst in. "Is there something you need?" Eve asked. "Umm... I don't know how girls brush their hair but I am pretty sure they don't do it like that" Elsword said.

Since Eve stopped "brushing" Elesis' hair Aisha tried to use this as an advantage to explain. "Eve, you brush someone's hair like this..." Aisha began brushing Rena's hair "... Understand?". Eve nodded. She pushed the hairbrush in Elesis' hair and pulled it out. After 20 minutes of explaining how to brush someone's hair to Eve, Add sighed. "Let me show you how to do it" Add said. Since Add had long hair too he knew how to brush it.

Add sat beside Elesis who was now blushing slightly at having a boy brush her hair. "You push the hairbrush in a lack of hair..." Add pushed the hairbrush in Elesis' hair "... Then you glide it down gently and don't pull it out before reaching the bottom" Add glided the hairbrush down Elesis' hair and repeated the process 2 or 3 times. Eve then tried it and the El Gang were surprised to find that Eve did just as Add said.

"Now I have to go and wash my hands from those filthy germs" Add said. He didn't notice an angry vain pop on Elesis' head. 2 hours later Add barely managed to survive Elesis.

* * *

The third time when Eve was clueless was... Surprising. Even the world's most biggest idiot would be able to do what Eve couldn't. How to eat.

The El Gang were in the town of waters and the home of Chung. Hamel. They were having a feast when Eve asked "How do I eat this?" She was pointing at the steak that was on her plate. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uhh... You hold the knife in your right and the folk in your left..." Chung said showing his hands. Knife in his right hand and the folk in his left "... Then you hold a corner of your steak with your folk..." Chung said holding a corner of his steak with his folk "... Then you cut it with your knife..." Chung said cutting the corner of his steak "... Then you eat it" Chung said before eating the steak.

Eve tried to follow Chung's instructions but she held the knife in her left hand and folk in her right hand. She tried cutting the steak but ends up breaking the plate. "I apologize for the plate. I have a virus in my system so I might be a little clueless". The El Gang had the same thought _'Yeah... Just a "little" clueless'_.

Chung asked a maid to get another plate of steak and told her to throw the plate Eve broke. Add sighed and explained Eve the same thing Chung explained and gave her an example just like Chung **(A/N: Sorry for sudden Author's Note but I don't feel like retyping what I already wrote)**. Everyone had a lot of emotions going through them as it happened.

* * *

"I don't trust Add with Eve!" Elsword yelled. The El Gang were in the dinning table discussing what to do with Eve's virus. They were thinking how to fix Eve because her being clueless was too much for them. They all voted for Add to fix Eve with Raven on guard just in case he didn't try stealing her code. Since Add knew Nasods very well and Raven was part Nasod they decided that Add would fix Eve and Raven would be on guard.

"But Elsword if we don't do this then Eve could be like this forever! Her virus is getting worse!" Ara said. "Yes and after Eve almost endangering Lu just because she didn't know how to cook. I am not sure if it's safe for us to leave it like that" Ciel explained. There were total 5 clueless acts of Eve and the fourth one was when Eve was helping Ann to cook who they went to visit for a day off. When Ann explained Eve how to cut vegetables Eve pulled her arm back and when she tried to cut the vegetable she realized that she didn't have the knife. The knife pierced in the the couch a few centimeters beside Lu's who looked scared and shocked. That's when Add explained to hold the knife tightly and be gentle.

"Ciel is right Elsword... She almost got me killed just a few minutes ago" Ara said. 5th clueless act of Eve. Ara was training when she tripped on Eve. Ara got up but Eve didn't know how to get up. She used her attacks thinking that the recoil of her lasers and other attacks will help her up. She didn't let Moby and Remy help. That's when Add helped her up. It was pretty hard so Add had to use his Dynamos to help Eve.

"Think about all of us not just one" Rena said. After saying that everyone got shivers. You don't want to know 3rd clueless act of Eve. Elsword sighed "Fine... Raven make sure he doesn't take Eve's code". "I need Eve's code to fix her you know. You see when a virus is in a system it changes th-" Add was interrupted by everyone sitting on the table "No one cares!"

"Hey we can't let you harm her!" Elsword protested. "I will take her code in a safe way. Then I will fix her" Add said. "But-" Eslword was interrupted by Rena. "Elsword we don't have much choice here! Besides Raven will be there to guard Eve if he harms her" Rena said. Elsword agreed to that.

* * *

To get Eve in Add's room where Add will fix her they had to use all their strength. After they informed Eve that they will fix her clueless virus she became VERY clueless. She said she didn't know how to walk. Even after Add showed her how to walk she still didn't know how to. So they had to drag her to his room and it was even harder when Moby and Remy didn't let them.

They had to turn Moby and Remy off somehow thanks to Add who knew how they worked. But the mystery remains on how Add knew. After that they dragged Eve to Add's room Add tried to fix Eve with Raven to keep an eye on Add. Add sneakily saved useful data on his "computer" that he made. After all that trouble. It turns out... "Eve has no virus" Add said to the El Gang in his room.

After few seconds of silence later... "WWHHHAAAAAAATT?!" The whole gang shouted. "B-But how?" Ara asked. "She was pretending to be clueless and said she has a virus in her system" Add explained. "But why?" Elsword asked. Eve was strapped on Add's bed so he could examine her. There was a wire going from her forehead to Add's computer. Add's computer started alerting something.

"Alert! Nasod's system overheating!" Add's computer said. Everyone panicked at that. "Add quickly do something!" Rena panicked. "I need to examine her code more to stop this! I have just examined it enough so I can see if there is a virus or not!" Add replied quickly going to his computer. "Please stay calm this is a emotion that you call 'embarrassment'" Eve said still on Add's bed.

Everyone was shocked. "But I thought Eve gave up her emotions" Lu said. "My emotions are coming back" Eve said. "But why are you feeling embarrassed?" Elsword asked. "Alert! Nasod's syste-!" Add put his computer on mute. "... Add could you come here" Eve asked. "Umm... OK" Add said doing what he was told. "Eve-!" Elsword got interrupted by Aisha "Shut up Eldork! We might know why she is acting this way"

"Closer" Eve insisted. Add did what he is told. "Closer" Eve said again. Add did what he was told again. Eve and Add are 10 inches apart. Suddenly Eve got up and kissed Add. Add was surprised at first calmed down and kissed back. After they broke the kiss "I love Add that's why. In case you haven't noticed I only listened to Add when I was clueless" Eve replied. Everyone looked at Add who was blushing a bit.

"W-What?" Add asked. "Answer her" Rena said with sparkle in her eyes. "F-Fine... I feel the same way..." Add said looking away. All girls said 'awwwww' or 'so cute!' while all the boys smiled. All but one "I DO NOT APPROVE!" His name is Elsword. Too bad it's 10 against 1.

* * *

 **Finally done! And yes it has more words then I thought it would have!**

 **Elsword: I DO NOT APPROVE!**

 **Eve: *Slaps Elsword* That is rude Elsword!**

 **Rena: Elsword come on they are so cute! *Squeals***

 **Add: *Blushes***

 **Me: Hey guys no-**

 **Elsword: THE GAME'S NAME IS MY NAME SO WHAT I SAY GOES!**

 **Aisha: SHUT UP ELDORK!**

 **Me: *Sweat drops at the drama going before him***

 **Rena: YOU TWO JUST SH-**


End file.
